Un Sasuke bourré, ça donne quoi ?
by Nekoyo
Summary: S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas défié... quoique...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Un Sasuke bourré, ça donne quoi ?

**Rating** **:**T Attention : Langage assez grossier, donc gros mots :3 ! Je vous aurez prévenus ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre ! ;)

**Couple :** Narusasu (Mais quelle surprise ! :-O ! XD)

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement :'( (Sasu : Heureusement !). Ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto ! Tous sauf un : La vieille biquette ! Niéhéhéhéhéhééééé ! :D (Sasu : Elle est contente parce qu'elle a créée une vieille peau... -.- / Moi : C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle... :/) Non, j'rigole, je n'ai rien contre les personnes âgées... normalement ! x)  
><strong>

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et à ceux qui laissent ses reviews ! O**

_PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes__ et tout le reste ! Ces parasites sont durs à éliminer et certains se glissent vicieusement dans mes phrases ! x)_

* * *

><p>Un Sasuke bourré, ça donne quoi ?<p>

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Vraiment pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas... Alors comment a-t-il pu se retrouver ici, le cul posé sur un tabouret du bar, se trouvant dans une grande salle avec dancefloor, tables, DJ et tout le tralala, spécialement aménagé pour une magnifique occasion : le Bal des Terminales.

Enfin « magnifique », on s'comprend, hein ? C'est à prendre au sens ironique, bien sûr !

C'était vrai qu'il adorait voir toutes ces pimbêches se dandiner comme des dindes épileptiques à côté de lui et qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes quand il sentait leurs sales pattes se poser innocemment sur son derrière. Il aimait tellement ça qu'il avait l'envie irrépressible d'en coller une à chacune d'entre elles.

Tiens, il faudra qu'il remercie Tagada d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de l'emmener -ou plutôt « tirer »- jusqu'ici. Il détestait définitivement les tagadas...

Un sourire nerveux prit place sur ses lèvres : ça faisait juste une quinzaine de minutes qu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu rempli de jeunes de son âge et il en avait déjà marre.

Il soupira.

- Euh, Sas'ke!

Il se retourna pour se retrouver devant deux perles azure. Il sursauta violemment, si bien qu'il avait failli s'éclater par terre dans une élégance non feinte.

- Naruto... murmura-t-il en réajustant son masque impassible.

- Ça va ?

- Hn.

- Toujours fidèle à toi-même à ce que je vois, sourit le blond.

- Hn.

- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu viens pas danser ?

- Hn ...

- Traduction ?

- 'Pas envie, souffla le brun.

- Comment ça « 'pas envie » ? Les musiques qui passent sont pourtant cool!

- Même...

- T'es sûr ? On s'éclate vraiment avec les autres... Tu devrais venir.

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il commençait à lui taper sur le système à insister comme ça, ce crétin ! Franchement, il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ?! Non, bien sûr, ça serait trop beau ! En plus, qui aurait envie d'aller danser avec des « babouins » sur une piste bondée de monde ? Surement pas lui, car premièrement : il n'avait jamais aimé danser et c'est pas demain le veille qu'il aimera, il en était sûr à 100% et deuxièmement : il trouvait que les gens étaient beaucoup trop proches, tellement que ça ressemblait à un collé-serré... vraiment trop serré, justement, et lui qui détestait qu'on le touche, il allait être servi ! Même ses amis les « babouins » évitaient les contacts physiques avec lui, sauf si c'était nécessaire.

Le ténébreux allait répliquer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand une personne le coupa dans son élan.

- Naruto! Sasuke!

Cette voix... Ce timbre aigu qui lui bousillait les tympans à chaque fois que la personne qui le possédait, parlait trop fort... comme maintenant.

Un tic nerveux fit tressauter son sourcil droit alors qu'une touffe rose lui faisait vivement « coucou ! » avec ses bras.

- 'Manquait plus qu'elle... siffla-t-il doucement.

- Ah! Sakura!

Et voilà que ce bouffon se dirigeait vers elle... Hein ?!

- Si tu vas la voir, Naruto, je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes dents, pensa-t-il, énervé.

Malgré les ondes meurtrières qu'il lui envoyait appuyé par un regard noir, cet abruti fini revint vers lui avec Bubble-gum. La poisse...

- Alors, Sasuke, tu t'amuses bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire plein de dents blanches accroché aux lèvres.

Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser, là ?! En plus d'avoir une couleur de cheveux affreusement laide, elle était myope ?!

- Hn... répondit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Roh, c'est bon ! Et puis, détends ton string quoi, c'est le fête !

Elle voulait vraiment mourir ou quoi ?! S'il n'avait pas un bon self-control, ça ferait longtemps qu'il lui aurait fait bouffer ses tifs roses par les trous d'nez ! Mais comme il était un Uchiha, il devait refouler ses pulsions meurtrières au plus profond de lui et passer à autre chose.

Mais il s'autorisait cependant, à lancer un de ses plus beaux regards noirs lorsque quelqu'un l'emmerdait trop. Comme en ce moment...

- Hey, Kakashi, vous pouvez me servir un verre de saké ? lança Tagada.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? remarqua le plus vieux en souriant derrière son masque d'hôpital.

- C'est pas pour moi mais pour lui ! Il a eu dix-huit ans avant hier !

Il rêvait ou elle le pointait du doigt ? Il n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, non mais !

Lorsqu'il vit un verre glisser sous ses yeux, contenant un liquide blanc qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau, il releva les yeux vers Sakura.

- Jamais je ne boirai ça, déclara-t-il en la regardant froidement.

- Oh, mais allez ! Juste ce verre... non trois verres et après on te laisse tranquille. A moins que tu ais peur, Sas'ke... ? rajouta l'Uzumaki avec un sourire railleur.

C'était lui ou cet abruti le défiait ? Cet enfoiré... il savait très bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à refuser un défi, aussi con soit-il... surtout un qui viendrait de sa part.

- Alors ?

Sasuke attrapa le verre et le bu cul sec, sous les yeux surpris du barman et de ses deux amis.

- Alors... Défi accepté, dit-il dans un sourire en coin. Sauf si tu ne le fais pas avec moi, ajouta-t-il en fixant Naruto.

- OK, c'est parti !

* * *

><p>- Eh, Naruto ! Tu sais quoi ?!<p>

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire...

- Ben, j'crois qu'j'suis bourré !

Le brun éclata de rire tout en s'étalent sur le bar, renversant au passage la dizaine de verre qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Je crois aussi, souffla l'Uzumaki.

Naruto avait arrêté au deuxième verre, n'aimant pas les boissons alcoolisées, mais Sasuke, lui, les avait enchaînés comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'alcool était montée à son cerveau il y a cinq minutes, mais le blond commençait à s'exaspérer. Surtout qu'entendre son camarade rire comme un possédé lui avait fait bizarre. Ben oui, déjà qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu le ténébreux sourire... alors le voir rire à gorge déployée l'avait drôlement surpris.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage doux et cotonneux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien... en fait, depuis cet accident...

Un rire désabusé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il leva le bras pour commander une énième boisson, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- Sas'ke, je pense que tu devrais arrêter, fit le blond en relâchant le poignet de son ami.

- 'Veux pas.

Il attrapa le verre posé devant lui, mais son voisin le lui arracha violemment.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama celui-ci.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers lui avec énervement, mais la surprise prit le dessus.

- Naruto?

- Quoi encore ?!

- Je savais pas que t'avait un frère jumeau ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- Hein ?! fut tout ce que put dire le blond.

- Il te ressemble vachement ! Il est assis dans la même position que toi et il a les mêmes habits !

- Euh... Sasuke, je n'ai pas de frère. Je pense plutôt que-

- Mais comment t'as pu me le cacher ?! s'énerva le ténébreux.

- Sas'ke, tu vois double... fit remarquer Naruto, un brin blasé.

- Nié ? répondit-t-il en affichant une moue de demeuré.

- A cause de l'alcool... Bon, en gros t'es bourré, comme tu l'as si bien dit, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter en voyant la perplexité de son ami

- Mais j'suis pas bourré, moi ! s'offusqua le brun.

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, pourtant.

- « Tout à l'heure » ?

- Laisse tomber...

En fait, c'était vraiment bizarre : il voyait le double de Naruto, puis deux secondes après, pouf, plus là !... Bizarre..

Il détourna la tête et plissa ses orbes noires : les bouteilles aussi se dédoublaient...

Soudain, il écarquilla ses mirettes.

- Oh ! Des éléphants roses ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant niaisement.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec effarement. Sasuke était en train de pointer du doigt une chose invisible pour toute personne sobre.

Il souffla, il fallait vraiment qu'ils rentrent.

- Bon, viens, on y va, dit-il en se levant avant de s'emparer du bras de son camarade.

- Mais non ! Attends, Dumbo essaie de me dire quelque chose !

- Oui, ben ça attendra.

Naruto traina Sasuke hors de la salle et s'engagea dans la rue, se dirigeant vers son appartement.

- Heureusement que je n'habite pas loin... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il lâcha son ami et regarda droit devant lui. Il devait être minuit passé et il commençait vraiment à faire froid.

Sasuke, lui, se demandait qui étaient les trous du cul qui avaient fait un trottoir en zigzag. C'était pas

pratique d'y marcher et vraiment casse gueule.

Le blond se retourna à la volée quand il entendit un gros fracas, suivi d'un magnifique et charmant « Putain de merde ! ».

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la source de ce remue-ménage, il vit l'Uchiha fixer rageusement un poteau en pestant contre, il citait « L'enculé qui a posé ce putain de bâton ici, alors qu'il y a de la place partout sur ce putain de trottoir pas droit ! »

Naruto se rapprocha vivement de lui en remarquant un liquide rougeâtre couler de son arcade sourcilière.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'en rates pas une, toi ! Une fois rentrés, je désinfecte ça, dit-il en inspectant la blessure.

Soudain pris d'un élan sadique, il se mit à tapoter la plaie.

- Non mais ça va pas !? Ça fait mal ! hurla le brun. Andouille !

Il leva son poing et l'abattit sur ce qu'il croyait être le blond, mais frappa dans le vide.

Sale doublure, va !

Il leva fièrement la tête et dépassa Naruto, essayant de marcher le plus dignement et le plus droit possible.

Son ami observa une voiture passer à côté de lui, mais reporta bien vite son regard vers l'emmerdeur qui lui servait de meilleur ami lorsqu'il l'entendit jurer une nouvelle fois.

- Les gens ne savent pas qu'il faut mettre les sacs poubelles dans une poubelle et non sur un trottoir ?! Putain ! En plus ce gros tas pue grave ! Oh putain, je vais dégueuler ! Ils l'ont rempli de merde ou quoi ?! Mon Dieu ! S'époumona le ténébreux en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et en se bouchant le nez.

En voyant cette scène, Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de rire ou éclater en sanglot. Devant lui, Sasuke était en train d'insulter une vieille femme rondouillarde et la confondait à un sac poubelle. La pauvre dame était rouge de colère et il sentait que le gaffeur allait se prendre des coups de sac à main si il n'allait pas calmer le jeu.

C'est en soufflant une nouvelle fois qu'il les rejoignit. Arrivant à leur hauteur, il attrapa Sasuke par les épaules et le décala pour se mettre devant la dame.

- Bonsoir madame, je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mon ami : il a un peu trop bu et ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, s'excusa-t-il en la regardant nerveusement.

- L'excuser ?! Mais-

- Pourquoi on devrait des excuses à un sac rempli de merde ?! Tu le prends pour un être vivant ou quoi ?! Il faut te faire soigner si c'est le cas ! s'exclama Sasuke, coupant la parole à la femme qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler.

- Mais Sas'ke, c'est une vieille... Dame ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant la vieille le fusiller du regard.

- Hé ?!

Le brun plissa les yeux et approcha doucement la tête vers le « sac de merde » et se mit à le détailler. Ils papillonna subitement des yeux tout en les écarquillant.

- Mais... Mais c'est qu't'as raison ! fit-il avec un air bête.

- Enfin... souffla Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner, aussi ?! s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Avec son gros bide et la puanteur de son parfum, je n'-

Le blond plaqua précipitamment une main sur la bouche de son ami en pinçant ses fines lèvres.

- Désolé, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il a un peu trop bu, justifia-t-il en riant nerveusement.

- Dis..., commença Sasuke, ayant réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Naruto. T'es sûr que c'est pas un sac de merde... ? Parce que là, je dois t'avouer que je doute... continua-t-il en regardant suspicieusement la « chose » en face de lui.

Soudain, une pluie de coups de sac à main s'abattit sur Naruto qui se protégea avec ses bras.

- Mais... Aïe ! Mad-aïe ! Arrêtez !

- Sales voyous ! Vous n'avez pas honte !? s'écria la dame de sa voix grasse et rocailleuse.

L'Uzumaki s'empara de la main de son ami et courut jusqu'à son appartement.

- P'tain, Sas'ke ! T'aurais pas pu te retenir !? J'ai des bleus partout les bras maintenant ! se plaignit-il en ouvrant la porte de son domicile.

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait plutôt la main de Naruto tenir la sienne. Le contact était doux et chaud et cela le troublait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'une jolie couleur, alors que des papillons s'amusaient à faire des acrobaties dans son ventre. Son cœur lui frappait fortement et rapidement sa cage thoracique, au point de lui faire mal. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de se blottir dans les bras réconfortants du blond ? Pourquoi... le voulait-il tout simplement ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la main de son ami avait lâché la sienne.

Il se réveilla de sa torpeur quand il sentit un picotement dérangeant lui titiller l'arcade sourcilière.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient faits avec des carrelages bleus où quelques stickers en forme de poisson étaient collés et le sol était blanc nacré.

Lui, se trouvait assis sur une baignoire et en face il voyait le blond regarder avec concentration son front, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de temps à autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je soigne ta blessure pardi, répondit Naruto en appliquant doucement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie avant de mettre un pansement.

- Merci..., murmura-t-il.

- Mais de rien voyons !

Naruto lui sourit tendrement puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

Ce geste rendit Sasuke nostalgique. Les yeux dans le lointain, il se souvint que son frère adorait lui mettre des pichenettes sur le front juste pour l'embêter. Il se rappelait aussi du regard tendre de sa mère et du sourire fier de son père lorsqu'il avait réussi à le battre au shõgi. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire de cette façon... ou plutôt _lui_ sourire...

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

Il releva les yeux vers le blond et vit dans le miroir derrière celui-ci que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, le surprenant grandement.

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend... désolé, dit-il en essayant de retenir les gouttes salées.

Naruto parut choqué : c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le brun s'excuser et surtout qu'il le voyait pleurer.

Pourquoi ces larmes ne voulaient-elles pas s'arrêter ? Pourquoi devait-il repenser à sa famille ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?

Il sentit deux bras forts entourer fermement sa fine taille et l'attirer contre un torse musclé. Une odeur fruitée et épicée vint titiller ses narines alors qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, le calment un peu, même si les larmes continuaient de parcourir ses joues.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? chuchota son ami.

- Rien, je vais bien...

Il le sentit souffler, alors qu'une grande main vint trouver refuge derrière son crâne.

- Tu mens, dit soudainement le blond.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave.

- Arrête, Sasuke !

Naruto venait de crier cette phrase, surprenant le ténébreux qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre élever la voix.

- Arrête de tout garder en toi ! reprit-il en s'éloignant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. On forme une bande avec les autres ! On est tes amis ! Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Tenten et moi sommes tes amis, non de Dieu ! Entre amis on s'entraide, on s'écoute alors repose-toi un peu sur nous, bon sang ! Repose-toi sur moi ! Fais-moi confiance ! Confie-toi, bordel !

Après ces mots, Naruto essaya de rétablir son souffle tout en continuant de fixer Sasuke.

Sa tirade heurta de plein fouet le pauvre cœur malmené du ténébreux qui ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglot.

Le blond le reprit fortement dans ses bras alors que des spasmes le secouaient durement. Ses pleures bruyants brisaient le cœur de son ami qui se mit à le bercer doucement, le serrant à l'en étouffer.

- Ils... Ils me manquent tellement...

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure entre deux sanglots, mais Naruto comprit rapidement de quoi, ou plutôt de qui son ami parlait.

- J'aimerais tellement... tellement qu'ils soient tous encore vivants... Qu'Itachi me pousse à bout avec ses blagues idiotes, que maman me raconte une nouvelle fois une histoire avant de m'endormir, que papa me félicite pour mon 20/20 en maths... Mais cet accident de voiture ne me laisse pas le loisir de réaliser ce rêve... Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré être mort ce jour-là...

Les derniers mots avaient étaient prononcés d'une voix morne et détachée, déclenchant un frison de malaise chez le blond.

- Ne dis pas ça, Sasuke. Tes parents et Itachi n'aimeraient pas t'entendre dire une telle chose. Tu le sais ça, non ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mais j'ai tellement mal... !

- Je sais... Je suis orphelin moi aussi... La seule différence, c'est que moi je le suis depuis ma naissance. Pour moi aussi c'est vraiment dur des fois, mais je me dis qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que je les rejoigne alors que je n'ai pas vécu à fond ma vie. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour ta famille, Sasuke.

Les pleures de celui-ci se calmèrent quelque peu. Il savait que les parents de Naruto étaient décédés alors qu'il était bébé, donc il savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, même s'il n'avaient pas perdu leurs familles au même âge et de la même façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sentit le brun s'affaisser contre lui et remarqua qu'il dormait. Il le souleva et le porta comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il le glissa sous les couvertures et regarda ce petit ange dormir.

Un petit ange aux ailes brisées, mais au cœur pur.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit dans le salon pour dormir sur le canapé.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller ses paupières. Il fronça ses sourcils noirs et grogna tout en se mettant sur le dos pour ouvrir ses grands yeux clos.

Mauvaise idée.

Le lumière du jour lui brûla les rétines, surement que l'autre crétin avait oublié de fermer volets.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, la gerbe et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un putain de marteau piqueur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à marteler son pauvre cerveau. Cerveau qui n'allait pas tardé à exploser si cette situation persistait.

Il fit voyager son regard à travers la pièce pour remarquer que c'était une chambre, certes en bordel, mais bien une chambre.

Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'il torturait sa cervelle -déjà bien amochée- pour se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici.

Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Dumbo... bizarre... surement un rêve en fait, d'avoir heurté un poteau, d'avoir pris une vieille mégère pour un gros sac puant la merde, de s'être confié au blond et d'avoir chialé comme une gonzesse.

Plutôt pas mal pour la cuite qu'il avait dû se prendre vu la gueule de bois monstre qu'il avait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur Naruto, coupant ainsi court à ses pensées.

- Salut, lança le nouvel arrivant dans un petit sourire.

- Santé.

- Tiens, prends ça, fit-il en lui tendant un verre rempli d'eau -et non de saké- et de l'aspirine.

- Merci, dit-il en avalant vite fait le médicament, espérant secrètement qu'il fasse effet dans la seconde.

- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Kiba. Prêts pour un deuxième round ? Demanda Naruto, en souriant narquoisement.

- La ferme ! siffla Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

En cette belle matinée, dans un des nombreux appartements de la petite et paisible ville de Konoha, on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire d'un jeune homme blond couvrir le soupir désespéré de son meilleur ami ténébreux à la peau opaline.

* * *

><p>Moi : Sasuke ?<p>

Sasu : Oui ?

Moi : T'es un ivrogne ! ~

Sasu : -.-"

Naru : Moi j'suis triste parce que Sasuke et triste ! TxT

Sasu : -.-"

Moi : Moi j'suis triste parce qu'il ne s'est pas pris de coups de sac ! TxT

Sasu : -.-+

Naru : Moi j'suis triste parce que je n'aime pas les boissons alcoolisées ! TxT

Sasu : -x-+

Moi : Moi j'suis triste parce que j'ai plus de nougat à la maison ! TxT

Sasu : oxo+

Naru : Moi j'suis triste parce que je n'ai pas fait _ça_ avec Sas'ke ! TxT

Sasu : OXO+

Moi : Moi j'suis aussi triste parce que tu n'as pas fait ça avec Sasuke ! TxT

BAM ! BIM ! BOUM !

Sasu *une pelle à la main, ses pieds sur les deux corps* : Ça y est, vous n'êtes plus tristes ?! *|

Moi : Moi j'suis triste parce que tu m'écrase ! TxT

Naru : *µ* Moi j'suis pas triste parce que tu m'exci- !

BAAAMM !

Naru : X.X

Sasu : Non mais ! Sale pervers ! è/é

Moi : Pour que je ne sois plus triste, postez des reviews ! TxT

BAAAMM !

Sasu : Paix à leur âme. U.U


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteure ** **:** Moi !:3 Mais non j'rigole ! XD C'est le Pape en string qui danse la macarena avec la Sainte Vierge en bikini ! ... :Okjesors:

**Titre :** Un Sasuke bourré... Herm... (Suite de : Un Sasuke bourré, ça donne quoi ?)

**Rating :** T (langage grossier ! Fufufu ! x3 Et peut-être... une scène de bai- (note aux esprits mal tournés : ce n'est pas le mot auquel vous pensez ! :3, sinon le rating serait M et non T, voyons ! U.U ... Mais attendez, si je pense au mot auquel les esprits mal tournés pensent, les lecteurs vont penser que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné, parce que les esprits mal tournés pensent au même mot que je pense qu'ils pensent... je pense ! OxO ) **  
><strong>

**Disclamer :** Comme je suis malade (gros rhume comme on les aime, avec un début de laryngite et de sinusite... Ok, on s'en fout...), Kashimoto-sensei a eu l'amabilité de me donner ses personnages... Ouais bon... Ok, c'est pas vrai, les personnages étaient, sont et seront toujours à lui ! Bouhouhou ! ;_;

**Note de l'auteure :** Donc, ceci est la suite de "Un Sasuke bourré, ça donne quoi ?", car on m'a demandé... ben de faire une suite ! ._. Oui, je sais, j'ai un cœur en or, pas besoin de me le dire, sinon je vais rougir ! x3

**Ps :** Les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, d'accord,... ignorez-les, c'est le mieux pour votre survie mentale ! ;)

* * *

><p>Un Sasuke bourré... Herm...<p>

Sérieusement. Il était con ? Où bien masochiste ? Non parce que là, y'avait de quoi se poser la question. Enfin... Il préféré être ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il était sûr qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que la veille il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois insupportable à la suite d'une belle cuite. Et là, comme un parfait abruti, il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une fête d'anniversaire, le cul posé sur le canapé –d'une immonde immonde couleur verte caca d'oie, soit dit en passant-, en train de regarder ses amis -assis tout comme lui autour de la table basse- se goinfrer du gâteau comme des mammouths n'ayant pas mangés depuis trois semaines. Oui, il s'emmerdait ferme, et oui, cette situation lui donnait une amère impression de déjà vu.

- Eh ben en fait, c'est un têtard qui croyait qu'il était tôt, mais en fait, il était tard ! s'esclaffa un jeune brun aux joues tatouées en s'écroulant à côté de son pouf.

- C'était « ça » ta blague ? demanda un autre brun assis sur le canapé.

- Ben... Ouais.

- Mais c'est d'la merde !

- Ben vas-y, dis-en une, si tu crois faire mieux que moi, Lee !

- Euh, alors... Un sous-marin et un poisson rouge rentrent en collision. Qui est en faute ?

Un blanc dans la pièce lui répondit.

- Ben le sous-marin ! dit-il comme si c'était évident. Car il n'a rien à faire dans un bocal à poisson !

Ils faisaient un concours de débilité ou quoi ? Non parce que là, ça atteignait des sommets. Franchement, il leur manquait un case à ces babouins atrophiés du cerveau.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule, suivi d'un rire tonitruant qui lui vrilla les tympans.

- Naruto, peux-tu te taire, s'il te plaît ? Je vais devenir sourd sinon, souffla-t-il.

- Oh ! Mais lâche-toi un peu, Sas'ke ! On dirait un vieil aigri, se plaignit le blond en s 'affalant sur les genoux du ténébreux.

- Le vieil aigri t'emmerde. Et je n'ai pas envie de me « lâcher », grogna-t-il en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Oh, je vois..., répondit l'autre dans un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?!

- T'as peur, hein ? poursuivit-il.

- Et de quoi ?

- T'as peur peur de te prendre un deuxième cuite, pas vrai, dit-il en tirant les joues de son ami.

- Lâche-moi tout de chuite, espèche de crétin, ou che te cachtre !

Naruto stoppa ses mouvements et regarda le brun dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

- Oh la tête ! ria-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

- Ferme-la, andouille, siffla Sasuke en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

- Aïe !

Sasuke s'enfonça dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Mais quel abruti, ce blond ! Comme quoi, la beauté ne faisait pas tout... mmh...

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses grands yeux avant de les plisser. … Quoi ?! Il le trouvait beau ?! Nié ?! C'était quoi c'bordel ?! Quelqu'un lui avait mis un truc dans le verre ou quoi ?!

Il fixa suspicieusement sa limonade avant de regarder tour à tour ses amis.

Sakura et Ino étaient en train de se disputer, enfin, le terme « s'arracher les cheveux » serait le plus approprié dans leur cas. Kiba roulait une pelle phénoménale à une Hinata aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Miam... Tomate... Bref ! Lee faisait le tour du salon en « marchant » sur les mains pour soit disant, entretenir la fougue de sa jeunesse... Un malade ce type ! Choji essayait de faire une pyramide de Pringles sur le front d'un Shikamaru endormi sur le sol. Suigetsu, assis aux côtés du brun -et quelque peu éméché-, s'engueulait avait Karin -dans le même état pitoyable que lui.

Et Naruto, qui se tenait à sa droite, encourageait Suigetsu.

En bref, aucun de ses amis n'avaient l'intelligence requise pour ne serait-ce avoir l'idée de mettre une chose bizarre dans sa boisson. C'était affligeant et rassurant à la fois.

Mais comme disait le dicton : « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir », il décida de se pencher sur la table basse pour attraper un autre verre. Il le remplit d'un liquide transparent pour le boire cul sec. Mais c'est qu'elle avait un goût bizarre cette eau... et il était sûr qu'il connaissait cette substance... M'enfin, elle paraissait moins dangereuse que sa limonade, alors...

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il enchaîna les verres.

Il regarda son verre vide puis la bouteille -également vide- par alternance, puis finit par afficher une moue boudeuse.

Soudain pris d'un doute, il souleva la bouteille et regarda le culot. Non, il n'y avait pas d'« eau » cachait... cette constatation le renfrogna encore plus. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé et se mit à jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure puérilement, créant un bruit plus que pénible.

- Il était un petit navire-euh, il était un petit navire-euh, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué ! Ohé, Ohéééé ! chanta-t-il.

Le blond à côté de lui écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna lentement vers son voisin bruyant. Une seule pensée traversa son cerveau à ce moment-là :

- Oh, non ...!

- Tais-toi, dit-il en plaquant la main sur la bouche de son ami.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il essaya d'enlever l'intruse qui l'empêchait de dévoiler au grand jour son talent de chanteur.

- Oh ! Mais laisse-le, Naru ! s'exclama Suigetsu d'une voix traînante, tout en attrapant le bras du blond.

- Toi, lâche-moi ! Et tout de suite ! grogna-t-il, l'aura noire.

Hoqueta Suigetsu.

- Oui, Grand Maître, couina-t-il avant de se prosterner.

Ledit Maître leva les yeux au ciel.

Il se figea subitement et tiqua plusieurs fois de son sourcil droit avant de sautiller sur place, se tenant la main gauche.

- Putain, de putain de merde ! gueula-t-il en secouant sa main.

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui. Seule une paire d'yeux le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Tu m'as mordu, espèce d'enfoiré ! continua-t-il de beugler en jetant un regard noir à Sasuke.

- Et alors ? T'avais qu'à pas mettre ta main sur ma bouche. Surtout que j'ai faim et qu'elle sent les chips, se défendit celui-ci en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

- Ben si t'as faim, t'as qu'à aller te chercher à bouffer., au lieu de prendre ma main pour un amuse-gueule, espèce d'ivrogne cannibale.

- Moi aussi ze t'aime ! … Oh ! Dumbo ! s'exclama Sasuke qui venir d'ouvrir le frigo. T'as pas froid là-dedans, t'es tout rouge !

Naruto prit une belle teinte cramoisie, tout en regardant son ami taper la causette à une tranche de steak. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?! Vraiment ?! Il ne rêvait pas ?! Quelle belle journée... ! Enfin il l'avait dit d'une façon gamine et... ironique, mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Non mais ! Si ça ce n'était pas une déclaration, c'était qu'il était un ignare, doublé d'une andouille !

- Ô Grand Maître Vénéré, votre regard en dit long sur votre pensée. Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous verrez, vous n'allez pas le regretter.

L'Uzumaki regarda le garçon aux cheveux blancs avant de plaquer une main sur son front, blasé.

- Suigetsu, arrête de rouler des pelles au sol et lève-toi. Et surtout : arrête de m'appeler Grand Maître.

- Oui, Grand Maître Adoré. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte du thé ? Ou peut-être du café ? Comme vous voulez.

Naruto inspira profondément puis vida ses poumons bruyamment. Qu'ils étaient chiants, les bourrés... !

- Premièrement : Ta gueule. Deuxièmement : Arrête avec tes rimes, on est pas dans un théâtre du XVIII ! Tu me saoul avec ça ! Et troisièmement : Vas vois chez les voisins si j'y suis.

- Comme vous voudrez, Grand Maître Enamouré. Quand vous souhaiterez me revoir, faites-le-moi savoir, je n'aimerai pas vous décevoir, fit Suigetsu en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

… Ce crétin... Il avait sorti tellement de débilité en si peu de temps que le cerveau du blond avait du mal à fonctionner correctement.

Celui-ci souffla un bon coup avant de chercher des yeux sa vie, son oxygène, son cœur, son amour, son-... Herm. Ouais, assez divagué.

Il balaya la pièce de son regard céruléen, ignorant les loques humaines affalées sur le sofa ou sur le sol et tomba sur l'« objet » de ses désirs.

Celui-ci était toujours en train de... discuter avec la viande rouge... enfin, l'éléphant aux grandes oreilles.

Il alla le rejoindre et se figea quand il vit Sasuke parler à... un camembert.

- Tu sais... Timothée... tu sens la vieille chaussette, mais c'est pas grave, tu restes quand même mon ami, chuchota-t-il en prenant le fromage dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Bon, au moins, le côté positif, c'était qu'il n'était pas aller insulter quelqu'un... Ses bras ne l'auraient pas supporté une seconde fois.

- Bon, les amis ! hurla une tête rose. On est à une fête d'anniversaire ! Et qui dit fête, dit musique !

- Vous voyez c'te fille, les amis ? Elle ressemble à un Malabar, et tout le monde sait que les Malabars, ça colle aux basques et que ça te suit partout... C'est fou toutes les similitudes qu'a c'te fille avec les Malabars... murmura le ténébreux en fixant avec méfiance Sakura.

Soudain une musique s'éleva, figeant Sasuke au passage.

- Cotton Eye Joe ! hurla-t-il en prenant Dumbo et Timothée dans ses bras.

Il courut jusque dans le salon, spécialement aménagé pour en faire une piste de danse.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il leva le steak et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, comme si c'était un lasso.

- Cotton Eye Joe ! continua-t-il de crier tout en effectuant la chorégraphie.

Bientôt tout le monde le rejoignit, faisant tourner des chaussettes, des serviettes, des mouchoirs ayant déjà servis... des strings, également...

- Mais qu'elle bande de tarés... souffla Naruto, dépité.

Voyant Sasuke tanguer dangereusement, il se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener sur le sofa, mis à l'opposé de la piste.

- Bouge pas, je reviens, fit le blond en partant vers la cuisine.

Quand il revint vers son ami, il le trouva en train d'enfoncer son doigt dans le camembert.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Il tendit un verre d'eau à Sasuke,qui le prit après un moment d'hésitation.

- Merci !

- De rien.

Le ténébreux bu le liquide, puis Naruto reprit le verre pour le poser par terre.

- Bon, maintenant, lâche cette viande et ce fromage.

- Non ! Et ne parles pas comme ça de Dumbo et Timothée ! s'exclama le brun en serrant ses « amis » contre sa chemise noire.

Il voulut se relever et partir, mais trébucha sur le verre et s'étala sur les jambes du blond.

Il releva la tête vers ce dernier et se sentit rougir furieusement face au regard brillant d'intensité que lui envoyé son ami.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda celui-ci dans un murmure.

Le ténébreux acquiesça, alors au Diable la retenu et bonjour au bonheur !

Il s'approcha lentement du visage du brun et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste mais amoureux.

Il se recula et regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

- Plus-

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'une main froide mais douce se plaça sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers la bouche tentatrice qui lui faisait face.

Le baiser passa du chaste au langoureux et du doux au torride, les amoureux y mettant toute la grandeur des sentiments qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mais un bruit vint les déranger, brisant leur cocon de paix et les faisant sursauter.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour permettre à Naruto de sortir son portable, qui souffla quand il vit qui l'appelait. Il décrocha et mit le haut parleur sous les yeux intrigués du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Suigetsu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Grand Maître Bien Aimé. Seulement sachez que chez les voisins, il y a un chien qui me court après et je craint de ne point pouvoir m'arrêter, au risque de me faire déchiqueter !

- Mais il y est vraiment aller, cet idiot..., murmura le blond alors que Sasuke pouffait.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit ! Mais j'ai peur pour ma vie : le chihuahua est derrière moi, et il court de plus en plus vite, je crois !

- Ou c'est toi qui ralentis, chuchota le brun, riant sous cape.

- Ah ! Le chihuahua se rapproche ! Je sens que ma fin est proche ! Je ne suis pas immortel, alors, adieu, monde cruel-

Un cri peu viril retentit, suivi d'un « BIP » régulier, signifiant que la ligne avait été coupée.

- Abruti, firent en même temps Naruto et Sasuke en regardant le portable, blasés.

Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire.

Une vie s'acheva (?) ce soir-là, mais deux autres s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors ?! Alors ?! Alors ?! Pas trop déçu de la suite ? :3<p>

Sasu : Je passe encore pour un ivrogne...

Moi : Ben, si tu te irais voir titre, tu comprendrais... -_-

Sasu : Nh... Mais pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Mais parce que je t'aime voyons ! o.o

Sasu : T'as un drôle de façon de montrer ton amour alors...

Moi : ?.?

Sasu (soufflant) : C'est comme si tu arrachais les ailes d'une mouche alors que tu les aimes...

Moi : Comment tu sais ?! OxO

Sasu : Quoi ?!

Moi : Que j'arrache les ailes des mouches alors que je les aime ? C'est mon secret le mieux gardé ! OXO (après les moucherons, bien sûr ! U.U)

Sasu : *Poker face*

Moi : Crotasse² ! Il bug !

Sasu : *Poker face*

Moi : T'as un virus ?! T'as planté ?! T- *Face plant*

Sasu : Merci à toi, petit caillou.

Moi : Aïe ! Je souffre ! Aide-moi à me relever !

Sasu : Bien sûr ! *me tend sa main*

Moi : Merci ! T'es un amou-

Sasu : *retire sa main* :D

Moi : ooouuurrr ! *Face plant : BIS*

Sasu : LOL ! *Troll face*

² : Expression na moi qui veut dire : "crotte" ou "merde" ! U.U

Sinon, Reviews ?! *Troll face*


End file.
